The light of my Life
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Pan has a big secret that only her parents know. But the secret will be out. See how Pan's life has change.
1. The Light of my Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai**

**Author's Notes: This just pop into my mind and I just had to make this into a TrunksXPan as always.**

"Everyone I like you to meet Pan Son and please welcome her," said Mr. Mito "Hello everybody," said Pan. All the boys stare in awe at her body. Her beast were just perfect just by looking at them and curves at the right places. Her black hair stops at her mid-back, 5'6, maybe B or C cup, and a nice ass. Pan have a nice figure for a Sophomore. Guys sometimes believe a body like that usually means they are hiding a secret from their past. "Ms. Pan I like you to sit next to Ms. Briefs she's the one with the crazy hair color," said Mr. Mito.

"Hi my name is Bra nice to meet you," said Bra. "I'm Pan,". "You have a nice figure better be careful don't want your boyfriend to be jealous," said Bra. "I don't have a boyfriend they usually walk away," said Pan. "What I figure that you do but why would they walk away look at you your pretty no that's not the right word I got it your sexy as hell," said Bra. "Ms. Briefs I suggest you quiet down a bit," said Mr. Mito. "I'm sorry teach,". "Bra the true is it's not me that makes them walk away," said Pan. "I'm guessing it was the parents," said Bra. "You could say that," said Pan.

**During Lunch**

"Hey Pan come with me I like you to meet my friends," said Bra. "Sure I love too," said Pan. "Hey new girl is in the house that's my boyfriend Goten, that's Marron you'll love her she's a fashion freak like me, that's Uub Marron's boyfriend there the opposite yet they love each other very much, and my brother isn't here yet but you'll see him soon," said Bra. "Hey Pan I haven't seen you in like three years," said Goten. "I know but can I have my hug from my favorite uncle," said Pan. Goten hugged her and lift her up and spin her around. "How can I've been stupid you guys have the same last name," said Bra.

"Hey there's your brother with another girlfriend," said Marron. "Pan that's my brother Trunks," said Bra. Pan turn around to greet him. "Hey is this the new girl the guys were talking about man they were right she is hot *smack* ow ok sorry babe," said Trunks as he kiss Vanessa his new girlfriend. "Hey guys I'll be right back," said Pan walking off. As she was walking away she made sure they weren't looking for she was about to run to the restroom. By the time she got to the restroom she made sure that no one was there and went into the stalls and cry.

"Hey lunch is almost over and Pan hasn't come back yet she left her stuff here," said Uub. Pan phone started to ring. "I can't believe she still have the same ringtone I bet its Videl or Gohan 'Hello' 'Pan honey I don't know what to do your ba-' I'm sorry but Pan isn't here right now but if you want you can tell me the message and I tell her soon 'Oh Shit' helloooo anybody there guys I think Videl hanged up on me," said Videl. "That's strange" said Bra.

**Somewhere else**

"Videl did you talk to Pan," said Gohan. "No but Goten was the one who answer her phone and I almost told him," said Videl. "Man this is harder without Pan around," said Gohan. "I know honey but be strong Pan will be home soon," said Videl.

**Back to School**

"Hey Pan there you are I was starting to worry your mom call you know," said Goten. "What did she say," said Pan. "Well Goten said that she hanged up," said Marron. 'It was weird she was saying something but I interrupted her and she said 'Oh Shit' and hanged up," said Goten. "What was she was about to say," asked Pan. "Well she say something about that she doesn't know what to do your ba and that was it,". Pan was getting scare by the second "I bet it's nothing they'll tell me when I get home,". "You sure," asked Uub. "Yea I'm very sure".

**After school**

"Mom Dad I'm Home". "Shh Pan we finally got him to sleep," said Gohan. "It doesn't matter dad you know he only sleep when I sing to him or I tell him too," said Pan. "Its no use Gohan Jinxx is already wake," said Videl holding the hand of the three year old boy. "Momma," said Jinxx walking down the stairs. "Come on baby come to mommy your almost there yayyyyy," said Pan. "I wish you were still home school," said Gohan. "But dad you know its boring and I need friends, get a real diploma handed by the school principal and have a job so I can support Jinxx and myself so I don't have to rely on you two forever," said Pan.

"I know but all Jinxx asked is 'Where's mommy' and he cries all the time and he won't listen," said Gohan. "That's your problem but I got a bigger problem I saw Jinxx dad today,". "Daddy?". "Yes daddy is here somewhere," said Pan kissing his forehead. "Wait a minute Pan didn't you say that you don't remember who is Jinxx's father," said Videl. "Actually I lied I just don't remember his name but the one thing I just can't forget about him is his lavender hair," said Pan. "It's Trunks isn't it," said Gohan. "How do you know," asked Pan. "Pan Trunks has to be the only man is this town who has lavender hair," said Videl. "That son of a bitch I'll kill him," shouted Gohan. Pan cover Jinxx ears "Bitch?" "Great dad you just taught Jinxx a new word," said Pan.

"Are you gonna tell him soon," asked Videl. "I don't know he seems happy being a playboy right now and I wasn't ready to be a mom do you think he is ready to hear that he has a three year old son," said Pan. "But Pan sooner or later he will find out and Jinxx needs a father not just a mother and his grandparents," said Videl. "I know but I'm not ready to tell him yet," said Pan. "Alright it's your choice I'll just start dinner ok," said Videl. "Good I'm starving… Is Jinxx hungry?," said Pan. "I want momma milk" said Jinxx poking Pan's boob. "I'm gonna go help your mother," said Gohan feeling awkward. "It's alright dad I'm just gonna go to my room," said Pan. "You know you can't keep on breastfeeding him," shouted Videl from the kitchen. "Well this is the only thing he won't take no for a answer," said Pan.

"Soon baby you'll see your dad that I promise you," said Pan to Jinxx while sucking her breast for milk.

**Pan's POV**

I know what your thinking how in hell did I get pregnant. When I was only 13 when I lost my innocence. I was just visiting my uncle when all this happen. After visiting I decided to sleepover. That's when Trunks decided to visit in the middle of the night. I didn't know his name at the time. Apparently there was a party even though we're young Trunks was rich so he was allow to go since he gave them money for liquor. Somehow he sweet talk me into going to the party with him and Goten. He sweet talk me again into drinking and that's when it all happen. The party and the bedroom was the last time I ever saw him.

**Flashback**

"_Pan can you help me in the kitchen," asked Videl. "Sure". The moment Pan walked in the kitchen she insisting ran to the bathroom and vomit. "Pan are you alright in there," asked Videl. "Mom can you take me to the doctor," asked Pan. "Sure no problem," said Videl as she heard her daughter vomit yet again. "Do you think Pan is alright," asked Gohan. "I think it's just some food poisoning from school," said Videl. "Mom I'm ready to go," said Pan. Videl and Pan drove to the hospital and check Pan in. "Ms Pan Son," said a nurse. "Do you want me to come with you," asked Videl. "No it's alright mom I'll be fine," said Pan with a smile. _

"_So Pan what seems to be the problem," said Dr. Rose. "I have been feeling sick lately I throw up about every time after I eat," said Pan. "Pan have you got your period yet," asked Dr. Rose. "What does that have to do with my sickness," said Pan. "Just answer the question,". Pan said "No I haven't yet,". "Are you late or you haven't had it yet," asked the doctor. "I just haven't had it yet," said Pan. "Ms Son I like you to peed into this cup if you don't mind," said Dr. Rose. Once she peed into the cup she waited about half an hour for the result. "Ms Son the doctor like to see you again with your mother please," said the nurse. "Hello Mrs. Son," "Hello" "Well Pan we got your results and your pregnant," said the doctor. "Honey would you explain how did this happen," said Videl trying to hold in her anger. "Mom I would like to explain if I knew how you get pregnant in the first place," said Pan._

"_OMG that's right you don't know," Videl said to herself. "Videl how can't you never told her if she knew this would have never happen… well Pan to get pregnant you have to have sex with the opposite gender you get me," said Dr. Rose. Pan nodded "But I don't remember having a dick inside m…. uh oh,". "Pan what do you mean uh oh don't tell me that you done it already," said Videl. "I think so mom I'm so sorry," said Pan crying to her mother. "Pan I know this is hard for you right now but you need to clam down you can't be stressing because it's bad for the baby," said Dr. Rose. "Thank you doctor," said Videl._

_When they got home Pan went straight to the bathroom again. "Videl what happen," asked Gohan. "Come with me dear," said Videl grabbing a hold of Gohan's hand. "Pan please tell your father," said Videl. "Daddy I'm very sorry but I'm pregnant," said Pan crying and holding herself. "How," asked Gohan. "She hasn't told me yet," said Videl. "It happen when we were visiting Goten and I stay over. But in the middle of the night Goten woke me up and told to get ready for we are going to a party with a friend of his. The thing is I don't remember his name or anything I just remember that I was sweet talk by him to drink some liquor and you know what happen after that I'm so sorry that your daughter has become some kind of slut or something,". "No Pan your still our baby girl," said Gohan. "Dad look at me I'm having a fucking baby at age 13 I can't go to school and have people stare at my big belly," said Pan. "Pan don't stress out remember its bad for baby," said Videl. "You mean she's keeping it," asked Gohan. "I can't kill it dad I'm not like that I'm just scare right now," said Pan. "It's gonna be alright I'll home school you and we're gonna help raise the baby," said Gohan. "Thank you," said Pan._

**End of Flashback**

**Three months later**

"Hey guys," said Pan to her friends. "Morning Pan," said everyone. "Did anyone study for the geometry test that were having today," asked Goten. "Well I had too you know Gohan remember," said Pan. "I remember mom would yell at him when he didn't study," said Goten. The bell rang. "See ya guys later," said Marron. Bra and Pan went to their first period class which was history with Mr. Mito. "You know I got this weird feeling today," said Pan. "Really is it good or bad," asked Bra. "I don't know in between I think," said Pan.

It was only about 10 mintues into the class when everyone heard a knock and a voice maybe. "Keep doing your work guys," said Mr. Mito as he was getting to the door. "Hello Ms. how can I help you?," asked Mr. Mito. "Is Pan there if so can you tell her that her mother is here," said Videl. "Ms. Son it's your mother," said Mr. Mito. Pan got up from her seat to the door only to see her mother and her son. "Mom what you doing here," said Pan being scare out of her mind right now. "I'm sorry Pan but you need to take care of Jinxx your father is at work and I can't take him to your grandparents for I might have to explain and I need to go to work and I have no one to take of him I'm sorry honey here bye baby," said Videl kissing Jinxx forehead. Pan just stared at her mother running off. Sure she was scare her own son is right in her arms in school but she thought that she should be happy. She thought of this as a opportunity to tell the whole world that she has a son. But that thought was burn horribly as she remember that his father is here too.

Pan walk back into class only to be stared at. "Pan I didn't know you have a brother," said Bra. "I don't," said Pan. _"Here goes nothing"_ "Momma" said Jinxx. Pan heard pencils being broken, paper being ripped, and people tripping. "I knew it she had a secret any girl with that body does," said a random guy. "Pan how old is he," asked Bra. "I'm three," said Jinxx. "Awwww" said all the girls. Videl had walked into the classroom "I'm sorry but I forgot to give you this,". Videl gave her daughter a bag filled with his toys and food there would have been bottles but the boy hates milk coming from a carton or a cup. "Bye-bye grandma,". "Pan what's his name," asked Bra. "My name is Jinxx,".

"Hey so he is the reason why the guys you went out with walked away," said Bra. Pan nodded. "Can we not focus on me or my baby please," said Pan.

**Lunch time**

Pan was alone at the lunch spot with her baby sleeping because everyone went to get their lunch but the bad thing is now Trunks was there with her. "Hey Pan I didn't know you have a brother," said Trunks. "Actually he is my son," said Pan. Trunks choked on his water that he was drinking. "What the fuck your only sixteen how can you be a mother," said Trunks. "I was stupid ok I let a guy sweet talk to me," said Pan. Jinxx was starting to wake up. "Hey your awake are you hungry or do you wanna play with your toys," said Pan. Jinxx walked out of his mother arms only to turn around and place his hands on Pan's breast "I'm thirsty". Trunks was blushing and feeling jealous towards the kid. "I'm sorry Jinxx but you can't have mommy milk today,". "Please mommy". Pan was having a debate with herself she either have her baby screaming or just give him some milk. "Trunks may I borrow your sweater please," asked Pan. Trunks knew what she was thinking but gave her his sweater anyways.

"Come here baby," said Pan. "So his name is Jinxx that's a cool name I never knew anybody with that name," said Trunks still blushing. "Yea it's just came to me when he was born," said Pan. "I hope you don't mind me asking but who is the father," said he said. "I don't remember I was 13 and drunk," she lied. "Man that gonna suck," said Trunks.

"Hey your wearing the sweater the wrong…way.. I'm sorry," said a student for his saw a pair of small legs coming out of the sweater. "Sweety I think your done now," said Pan feeling embarrass at being caught. "Here" said Pan as she handed him back his sweater.

"Hey hmm do you want to go on a date with me I'm single you know," said a shy Trunks. "I don't know I'm mean don't you feel weird that I have a baby and you are a playboy," said Pan. "Do you think a playboy would want to be with a girl who already have a baby and I like you your different," said Trunks. "One date and we'll see what happens from there," said Pan _"Should I tell him now…no I'll take a risk and be happy then I'll tell him later"._ While Pan was thinking she didn't realize that Trunks is now sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder. "Hey what's this little guy do you like dragons," said Trunks holding a stuff dragon out of the bag.

"I think dragons are awesome," said Jinxx. "Aww just look at you three it's like seeing the perfect family," said Bra. "Pan you have a brother?," asked Goten. "I'm Jinxx bitch," said the little boy. 'I did not taught him that but high hand little guy," said Trunks high fiving the little kid. "Sorry Goten but Gohan taught him a new word by accident and this is my son," said Pan. "I see that now," said Marron. "Black hair and blue eyes unusual but awesome," said Uub. "I'm sorry but did I heard that correctly he is your son and what Trunks is the father," said Goten. "Whoa dude calm down I'm not the father Pan just told me that she doesn't know," said Trunks. "Doesn't know as in having sex with a lot of guys or drunk," asked Uub. "What's sex momma". "Ask Uub for he is the one who mentioned it but to answer your answer I don't know as in I was drunk," said Pan. "What's sex Uub". "Uhh you'll know when your older," said Uub. "Momma I'm still thirsty". Pan place her arms around her breast and said "Jinxx I think its time you drink like a big boy now ok,". Goten choked on his drink "You mean you still breastfeed him ew,". "I don't wanna drink like a big boy". "If you drink like a big boy you'll get to be big and strong just like Trunks," said Pan. "Just like daddy?" Everyone was shocked Jinxx just called Trunks daddy. "Yea just like daddy watch me ok *drinks* yum yummy its good I think its better then her milk but I can have a taste test and I'll know which is better," said Trunks with a perverted grin . Jinxx hugged his mother and said "No my milk no one can drink it". "Come one drink like a big boy'," said Pan as she gave him a carton he pushed it out of her hand. "Remember big and strong like me," said Trunks. Jinxx accepted the milk and drank the whole thing "I don't feel big or strong". "That's not fair why take his milk," said Pan. "Don't worry little guy it takes time" said Goten.

"He is so cute," said Bra. "I bet it hurt as hell to push him out," said Uub. "Well no duh it hurts," said Marron. "How did your parents take it when they found out," asked Trunks. "Well at first my mom sounded angry then she had a dumbstruck look when I said í would explain if I knew how you get pregnant in the first place I was 13 I didn't know that you need to have sex to have a baby and for my dad he just asked me questions," said Pan.

"It must have been hard being a single mother how did all this work out," asked Uub. "My dad he home schooled me because I would of felt uncomfortable for people staring at my growing belly and of course they help me raise him but this the first time I went back to school and I feel really comfortable having my baby here with me he is the light of my life I never been this happy before," said Pan tearing up. "Momma please don't cry" Jinxx was wiping the tear out of her eyes.

"You know I feel bad for Gohan," said Goten. "And why is that," asked Pan. "He had to deal with another pregnancy," said Goten. Everyone was laughing. "Hey Pan I know you don't who the father is but any chance you might want to find Jinxx's father," asked Trunks. "How can I find him if I can't remember it's not like I can do a DNA test from very guy in this town but there is one thing I know is were the same age don't ask how I know I just know," said Pan. "It's okay momma Trunks can be my daddy". "Sure I'll be your daddy after all I'm going on a date with your mommy," said Trunks. "When were you gonna tell me this," asked Goten. "Dude it's just one date maybe more if the first date went well," said Trunks. "No funny business my niece already have a baby," said Goten. "Don't worry Goten I'll have Jinxx with me right Trunks," said Pan. " Yea," said Trunks.

"Can we play a game," ask Jinxx. "Sure what game do you wanna play," said Marron. "Save the princess mom will be the princess and daddy would be my dragon and I'm the knight and you three are the monsters," said Jinxx. "Use the fork as your sword ok," said Bra. Pan climb to the tree pretending it was a tower. Uub, Marron, and Bra was in front of the tower. Trunks got to his knees and Jinxx climb to his back then Trunks stood up. "Charge!" yelled Jinxx. After when the monster were defeated and the princess was saved the lunch bell rang. " Don't worry little guy you'll see us later today see ya," said Trunks.

**Last Period P.E**

"Hey Pan," said Trunks, Uub, and Goten. "Hey can you do me a favor and take care of him while I change," said Pan. The guys nodded. Pan gave the sleeping Jinxx to Trunks. "Thanks guys I'll be back," said Pan. While Pan was changing a bunch of girls were surrounding the guys. "Man this kid is a babe magnet," said Goten. "I know right," said Uub. "Were still here you know," said both Marron and Bra.

"Aww look at him he's sleeping,". "He's sleeping". "Trunks your great with kids would you be the father of my kids,". "Sorry ladies but I'm taken by the mother of this guy". "Are you saying that this is yours?". "No he's not mine," said Trunks. "Ladies back away from us the momma bear is on her way I repeat momma bear is on her way," said Goten to his hand like it was walkie talkie. "I want some milk mommy," said Jinxx as he woke up and lifted his hand only to grope nothing. "There's nothing there". "That's because I'm a guy of course I got no boobs with milk," said Trunks. "Hey there someone awake now," said Pan. "Mommy can I have my dragon". "Oh I'm sorry baby but I can't right now," said Pan. "Please can you get it,". "Alright want to come with mommy," said Pan. Jinxx nodded. "Pan if you get it now you'll be late," said Goten. "Jinxx is more important right now," said Pan. Goten put up his hands in defeat.

By the time Pan came back her P.E teacher was taking roll call. "Pan your late," she said. "I'm sorry but I had to get my son his toy out of my locker or he'll cry," said Pan. Everyone saw the boy in her arms and indeed he had a toy which was a dragon. They could hear him going "rawr". "Alright class you can walk around or play basketball," said the p.e teacher. "Hey Pan over here," yelled Bra. Bra, Marron, Goten, Uub, and Trunks was on one of the basketball courts. Pan put Jinxx down so he can run around and play.

Some people didn't see Pan come here with a kid so right now they saw a boy running with a dragon in his hand to the people that had the weird hair color, spiky hair, and the one with the mowak hair. "Come here little one," said Trunks opening his arms to the boy. "You do look like the fatherly type is the world ending," said Uub. "Your just jealous that Jinxx loves me better," said Trunks. "Just keep telling that to yourself," said Pan. "I got room for one more," said Trunks opening his arms again. Jinxx on Trunks shoulder and Pan leaning to his chest. "Yup like the picture of a perfect family," said Marron. "Babe are we ever gonna have a baby," asked Uub. "Depends," said Marron. "Jinxx wanna shoot a basket," said Goten. "yea yea yea". Trunks moved closer to the basket "He shoots and he scores". "Yayyy that's my baby boy," said Pan as she kiss his check.

"Where's my kiss," asked Trunks. Pan smile and tiptoe to kiss his check. But fate had something for them as a basketball hit Trunks back causing him to kiss her lips. After a few seconds Pan kiss back but the kiss was broken after one minute. Trunks place his forehead against hers and said "This may sound weird but that kiss felt similar". Her whole world has frozen in time for she has almost forgotten her one night with Trunks three years ago. "Ewww" said Jinxx covering his eyes the whole time. "Don't be like that Jinxx that'll be you when you grow up," said Bra. "You mean sucking faces" said Jinxx. Everyone laugh. "Hey Pan I'll come get you on Saturday at noon ok sounds good," said Trunks. "What makes you think you know where I live," said Pan. "I have my ways," said Trunks.

**After school at Pan's home**

"Mom dad I'm home," "Grandma grandpa" "In the kitchen". "Hey there how was your day with mommy today," asked Gohan. "It was awesome I saw a lot of people and I have a daddy now can I come back again mommy,". "Yea sure no problem now I know your tired go take a nap,". "I don't wanna," "Then I won't take you back" Jinxx then walk up the stairs holding onto the rail so he won't fall. "Now what does he mean by having a daddy I take it you told him," asked Videl. "Actually no he just asked if Trunks can be his daddy and he said yes and I'm going on a date with him on Saturday and I'm taking Jinxx with me," said Pan.

"Was Goten surprised about him," asked Gohan. "Yea also he said he felt bad for you daddy because you had to deal with another pregnancy," said Pan. Gohan just groan at the flashback where she was request some weird combination of food and other stuffs. "I'm glad your happy dear I never seen you this happy before except when you finally gave birth," said Videl. "I know it's just being with Trunks today and seeing him with Jinxx almost made me forget Trunks is the one that got me pregnant and I'm sorry for saying this but I… we kissed today. It was an accident and he said that it felt familiar," said Pan.

"Well at least it's a start but you got to tell him soon you can't hide it forever," said Videl. "I know mom called me when dinner ready gonna sleep," said Pan going up the stairs. "Not until you finish your homework first," said Gohan . Pan groan.

**Author's Notes: Damn this is the longest chapter I ever written I'm proud of myself. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball series

Author's Notes: Hope you guys like it

"_Well at least it's a start but you got to tell him soon you can't hide it forever," said Videl. "I know mom called me when dinner ready gonna sleep," said Pan going up the stairs. "Not until you finish your homework first," said Gohan . Pan groan. _

Knock Knock

"Honey can you get that," asked Videl. Gohan went to the door and opened it to see a Goten. "Hey bro uh…. its been awhile is Pan here," said Goten. "Yea it's been awhile. Come on in. Pan is upstairs just find a door with a red dragon on it," said Gohan.

Knock knock "Hey Pan can I come in," asked Goten. Pan opened the door "Be quiet I just got Jinxx to sleep. Now why did you come here,". "Pan I know who is the father is I'm not that dense. At first I thought he got his blue eyes from your mom side but then I saw Trunks and Jinxx together then I knew he was the father. Another thing Jinxx is three year. I saw you three years ago and we went to a party with Trunks and I didn't drink at all and I was looking after you then I couldn't find you. If Trunks didn't came or if we didn't go to that party but we went and I was looking after you like I was suppose too then you would of never gotta pregnant," said Goten.

"Look Goten I don't regret having Jinxx at first I did but after awhile I was happy with him. I created the light of my life. But when I look into his eyes they don't remind of my mom they remind me of the guy that I was with. Can you believe I had sex with a guy that I didn't remember his name just the color of his hair. Remember my first day when I meet all of you guys. Well after I saw Trunks I walk away then I ran to the restroom and cried in a stall because of him. I saw my baby when I saw Trunks. I was fine with that but when he asked that if I was the new girl it broke my heart when he didn't remember me and it broke even more when he was kissing that girl. But what did I expect we were both drunk,".

"I bet you were glad that Jinxx have black hair instead of Lavender. That would have cause problems today. But you have to tell him the truth," said Goten. "I'll tell him the truth when the time is right. I don't want to scare him off by saying 'Hey Trunks remember three years ago well we made a baby that night he's name is Jinxx'," said Pan. "You tell him on your date or I'll tell him," threaten Goten. "That's not fair Goten I finally have someone that isn't running away just because I have a baby," said Pan. "What will hurt you more breaking up with you on your first date because he found out or after a year of dating him you told him the truth and poof he's gone," said Goten walking to the door.

"Wait.. Since you're here do you want to see his baby photos," asked Pan. Goten smile "Sure and I have to ask why Jinxx,". Pan grab the album from her closet "Well you know babies make baby noise and well a little after he was born we both made the same sound and I said 'Jinxx' then he started giggling and I said it again he giggle some more. Here is the picture of the moment that Gohan took," Pan said handling him the photo. "Reminds me of dad," Goten said handling back the photo. "You know mom has been taking videos of me during the nine months, after giving birth, when he came home, his first step, his first word, and when he became potty train," Pan said looking over the photos with Goten. "Why did she do that," asked Goten. "Well she told me just in case I found his father and if he want to be in the moment he can look at these videos and feel like he was there and be there now," said Pan. "Well if you tell him now he might be in the moment for life," said Goten. "Thank you Goten. I bet you feel old now. You're a great uncle now," said Pan smiling.

"PAN DINNER READY," yelled Videl. Pan and Goten suddenly heard a yawn. "Wake up buddy," said Goten. "Daddy?,". "No it's not your daddy just your uncle. Well I gonna go. Is it alright to tell mom that she's a great grandma now," said Goten. "Go right ahead the secret sure be out now but if you tell her who the 'd' is knowing grandma she'll freak then tell Bulma then she will tell trunks to be a man and take care of the baby," said Pan. "Alright bye Pan bye Jinxx see you later," said Goten. The three then walk down the stairs. "Bye Gohan Videl I'll see you guys later,". "Hey wait don't you want to stay," asked Videl. "Sorry but not today maybe some other time," said Goten. "See ya little bro," said Gohan watching his brother walking away.

"This looks yummy I'm starving," said Jinxx stuffing his face. "Hey baby look at the camera," said Videl. Jinxx then look at the camera with food all around his face and smile. "Aww look at you baby you're a mess," said Pan. "Mommy I'm thirsty can I have some milk," said Jinxx. "Man not this again," said Gohan rubbing his temple. "It's alright dad. Mom keep the camera rolling," said Pan rising from her seat to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of milk "Here you go baby remember big and strong like Trunks. "Yea just like daddy," said Jinxx drinking from the cup. "OMG how is this possible he's drinking from a cup and not your tits," said Videl. Gohan chocked and Pan blushed. "Sorry dear," Videl apologize. "It's alright and its all thanks to Trunks," said Pan smiling at the memory.

"So now I don't have to feel awkward anymore," asked Gohan. "Yea I'm very sorry dad," Pan apologize. Videl then put the camera away so she can eat. After about half an hour Jinxx fell asleep next to his plate. "Well I'll clean up his face then put him to his room and we'll talk about why Goten came here," said Gohan picking up the boy to clean his face.

Gohan walked upstairs to the door with a green dragon on it. Inside is more dragons. His bed is a shape of a sleeping dragon. His whole wall is cover of different kind of dragons. His closet door looks like the castle doors. His dresser is decorated with dragon eggs all over it. His table lamp base is a castle with a dragon surrounding it. This boy sure loves dragons. After Gohan put the boy down to his bed he turn on a small radio that play a dragon lullaby then left the room to speak with his wife and daughter.

"Alright now why did Goten came here for," asked Gohan. "Well he came here to tell me that he knows who his father is. Looks like he ain't that dense," said Pan. "So that means he knows that it's Trunks," said Videl. Pan nodded. "How did he know," asked Gohan. "Well he said that he saw me three years ago and Jinxx is three. We went to the party three years ago. He also said that he didn't drink at all so he was looking after me but failed because one minute I was there then poof I was gone. He thought that if Trunks didn't came or if he kept watched I wouldn't of become pregnant. Also he bet that I was happy when Jinxx was born with black hair instead of lavender because it would cause problems today. Then he threaten me to tell Trunks the truth on my date or he'll tell him," said Pan.

"I can't believe that he figure that out," said Videl. Gohan nodded. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep it's been a long day love you guys thanks for everything," Pan said kissing her parents cheek.

**Eariler with Goten**

"Hey son where ya been," asked Goku. "I went to visit Pan," said Goten taking a seat near his father. "How is she doing," asked Goku. "Oh hey son dinner is almost ready. Where ya been," Chichi asked taking a seat next to Goku. "He went to visit Pan," said Goku. "I have to tell you something mom dad you two are now great grandparents," said Goten. Seconds later. "WHAT WHO THE FUCK DID YOU KNOCKED UP," yelled Chichi. Goku was trying to hold her down. "Mom clam down I didn't knocked up anyone. What I was trying to say is Pan is a mother. Didn't you hear me say 'great grandparents'," said Goten.

"What oh my poor baby she needs all the help she can get like baby diapers, doctors appointments, and everything," said Chichi. "No mom she is already been a mother for three years," said Goten. "But she's only 16 now right?," asked Goku. Chichi looked like she had seen a ghost. "Mom dad she got pregnant when she was only 13. And it was all my fault if I didn't lost her none of this would of happen," said Goten. "What do you mean if you didn't lost her," asked Goku.

"Three years ago when she visited us then she slept over. Well Trunks came in the middle of the night because he wanted me to go to a party with him. So the three of us went. I was looking after her but like I said I lost her. She told me that she was sweet-talked into drinking and so on. But the thing is she didn't remember his name but his hair. But she said that she doesn't regret it because the he is the light of her life," said Goten. "Tell us everything omg I sound like Bulma and Bra," said ChiChi.

Goten told his mom and dad everything that has happened to Pan including about seeing him at school.

"So who is the father son," asked Goku. "Now that is a secret that I'm promise to keep," said Goten. "Three years is too long I need to see him," ChiChi said walking to the door. "Honey don't you think its too soon to see him why don't you just wait till they tell us if we wait to meet him," said Goku smartly.

"Ok at least tell me this son how does he looks like," asked ChiChi. "Black hair and blue eyes when is dinner I'm starving," said Goten. "Me too," said Goku. "Both of you are always hungry," said ChiChi walking into the kitchen. Once dinner was ready Goten and Goku ate like it was the end of the world which is like everyday.

**Afternoon Saturday**

Knock Knock

"Can you get the door this time," said Gohan. Videl sigh and walk to the door then gasp "Trunks what are you doing here,". "DADDY,". "Hey there little guy ready for today where's your mommy," said Trunks picking up Jinxx to his shoulder. "I'm right here but I'm still wondering how you find my home," said Pan. "Well to tell the truth I went through the city files till I found the Sons". Pan raise her eyebrows. "Alright I follow you home after school on the day you brought him to school on Thursday," said Trunks.

"It's nice to see you again Trunks tell me how is your family," asked Videl. "Everyone is doing ok. Hello Gohan how are you," Trunks said offering a handshake. Gohan accepted the offer.

"Uh dad I think your hurting him," said Pan. "Yeah your crushing my hand please let go," said Trunks. After a few second Gohan let go. Pan then kiss his hand better. "Alright bye guys I'll be back before dinner," said Pan.

"So is there anything you want to do," asked Trunks. "No how about you Jinxx," asked Pan. "Anything that daddy wants to do," said Jinxx. "Well I have a picnic set at Capsule Corp in our background," said Trunks. "Sounds good," said Pan.

Once they got to Capsule Corp they went to background. "Hey Trunks why is so quiet where is everyone," asked Pan. "My sister went on a date with Goten, my parents went out which is very rare, and my grandparents went shopping,". "If I didn't know any better I'll say that I'll be in trouble if Jinxx wasn't here," .

"You could say that," said Trunks with a smirk. "Is this the park?," asked Jinxx. "No little guy this is the background I know it's pretty big it's good for hide and seek,". "Can we play that,".

"After we eat okay," said Pan. Jinxx smile and nodded. Everyone then settled on the blanket. "So what were having," asked Pan. "We got a few burgers, chips, sandwiches, cookies and sodas," said Trunks. "Yummy,".

After they ate. Jinxx started to feel sleepy. "Come here little guy I'll take you to my room so you can sleep," said Trunks taking him to his arms. Jinxx yawn.

After he got him to his bed. Trunks and Pan went to the living room to watch some TV. "So Pan is it really hard as people say you know raising a kid," he said. "Well it is but being a single parents is much more harder. But my parents aren't cold hearted so they didn't kick me out but they help out a lot I didn't sacrifice a whole lot," she said looking at him.

He didn't realize that he was close to her. Close enough to kiss her. She look at his lips then his eyes then back to those lips. He lean in closer then he felt it a spark between them. She kiss him back but then felt his tongue asking for entrance and she happily accepted it.

After about five mintues of making out. Pan pushed Trunks away for air. "Uh Trunks before this gets serious I have to tell you something. How much do you love Jinxx," said Pan. "To tell the truth I don't love him that much but he's a pretty much a cool kid," he said. "Well… you're the real father and I'm not lying you I'm telling you the truth," she said.

"I'm nobody father. I know who are the girls that I have slept with and your not one of them," he said angrily . "It was three years ago we were both drunk don't you remember," she said. "I never had a taste of alcohol and I didn't lose my virginity three years ago to you," he said.

"YES YOU DID YOU LOST IT TO ME AND I LOST IT YOU AND ALSO I THINK YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT NIGHT CAUSE WE WERE DRUNK I KNOW THAT YOU WERE DRUNK LIKE ME," she shouted sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Stop being so crazy and here I thought you were different your like those girls that I seen before their single and have a baby. Get into a relationship with some rich guy pin him as the "real father" well I'm not like that. Are you sure that your fit to be a mother cause your being crazy right now," he said.

"I'm not crazy that's our son up there and I'm telling you the truth you're his real father. Remember our first kiss at school you said that it felt similar that's cause we had sex before as in we kiss and all the other stuff three years ago don't you remember a party that we went with Goten,".

"Who told you about that wait it's so obvious that Goten told you that and now your making up a story a pretty good one I might add. Stop lying,".

"I'M NOT LYING LOOK AT HIS EYES HE HAS YOUR BLUE EYES," she yell. "I'M NOT STUPID YOUR MOM ALSO HAS BLUE EYES," he shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU ACEPPT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE HIS FATHER,". "CAUSE I'M NOT THE FUCKING FATHER OF THAT FUCKING KID YOU KNOW WHAT GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE,".

Trunks slap Pan real hard and she was shaking so much and crying. At that moment Jinxx decided to show up "Mommy daddy please stop fighting," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DADDY AND I NEVER WILL BE," shouted Trunks angrily. "Why are you being so scary," said Jinxx crying next to his mom.

The door open revealing Bulma and Vegeta. "Woman please can we rest now,". "Yeah yeah just calm…down… Trunks what's going on here. Is that Pan?," said Bulma. "Just ask the whore. I'll be going to my room," said Trunks.

Bulma and Vegeta walked to the crying girl and boy on the floor. "Pan is that you?," asked Bulma. Pan couldn't find her voice but nodded. "What did that brat do this time," asked Vegeta. Pan tried to stop crying "I shouldn't have never told him this was all a bad idea,". "What was a bad idea dear it's okay you can tell me," said Bulma. "To tell Trunks that he is the father of my three year old son but he won't believe me. He just call me a whore, he yelled at Jinxx, and he slap me which hurts," said Pan rubbing her cheek.

"That brat is so gonna get it," said Vegeta cracking his knuckles. "No Vegeta please no more violent Jinxx has seen enough,". "Mommy why is daddy being scary,". "I don't know baby but everything is going to be okay daddy is just a little angry," said Pan sadly.

"I'M NOT THE FUCKING FATHER," shouted Trunks. "I don't care what you say but I'm going to straighten him out," said Vegeta walking to his son room.

"Pan do you really believe that he is the father," asked Bulma. "Bulma I know for a fact that he is I may be drunk when it all happen but I can never forget the lavender hair in my fuzzy memory. His eyes reminds me of Trunks not my mother. Trunks was the only guy that I been with. He said it was fine that I had a kid because today was our date and it was perfect until I tried to tell him. He lets Jinxx call him daddy but he denies the truth of being the real father. I actually thought he would be happy but I guess not. What can I do to prove him that he's the father of my son," said Pan.

"Honey your talking to Bulma Briefs I invent stuff and I can do a DNA test if you want,".

"OMG really can you please that would prove everything that I was right and he was wrong and we can be the perfect family," Pan said crying happily. "Three years old huh then you were only 13 you're a very strong girl. If I was a doctor I would of told you to abort cause your body isn't fully ready for a baby heck not even child birth," said Bulma. "It sure was hell but I love him right Jinxx I love you too much to let you go," said Pan.

**With Trunks and Vegeta**

"You didn't have to slap her," said Vegeta. "I got angry okay," said Trunks. "When the woman told me that she was pregnant I was kinda of thrill. You have a three year old son down there being scare out of his mind because of what you did,".

"How many times do I want to say it I'm not the FUCKING father. I'm glad that you were thrill that mom was having a baby but hey I'm only 16 I can't be a dad now my whole life would be ruin," said Trunks. "And you think that she didn't ruin her life enough. She been a mother for three years. It's hard being a father but a mother is so much more work. What would you do if you're the father," said Vegeta. Trunks face soften "Then I'll tell her that I'm sorry and that I'll be there for a long time because I do like her,".

"I'm sorry son but I don't think sorry isn't going to cut you slap her, called her a whore, and you yelled at her and her own son," said Vegeta leaving the room.

"TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE," shouted Bulma. Trunks went down to the laboratory. "Son were gonna do a DNA test so we can prove that you are the father," said Bulma. "Pan if this turns out positive I just want to said sorry," said Trunks. Pan shake her head "You got to do more then saying sorry," said Pan. "I know," said Trunks sadly.

After taking the blood samples Bulma scan them onto the computer. "Trunks you are the father omg I feel like Maury you know from the T.V show The Maury Show," said Bulma.

"I'm sorry Pan I know sorry isn't going to cut it but what can I do to make it up to you," said Trunks. "First thing is talking to our son he's still shaken up from you yelling at him," said Pan. Trunks picked up Jinxx

"Hey Jinxx I'm your real daddy. You know I wish I was there for everything. Your first word, first step, potty train, and everything but I'll be there for your first day of pre-school till the day you graduate out of college," said Trunks. "You know my mom recorded everything about Jinxx," said Pan. "Really when can I see them,". "After we go to the park," said Pan.

"Trunks I'm disappointed in you but it seems like this was meant to be," said Bulma. "Son next time use a condom I learn that the hard way," said Vegeta. "Don't worry dad that won't happen for a long time," said Trunks. "Trunks before you go where is your sister," asked Bulma. "On a date with Goten bye guys see you later," said Pan.

**Author's Notes: This took me all day man I'm tired. Hope you like it. I cry a little while typing this.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	3. The Best Father I can be

"_Hey Jinxx I'm your real daddy. You know I wish I was there for everything. Your first word, first step, potty train, and everything but I'll be there for your first day of pre-school till the day you graduate out of college," said Trunks. "You know my mom recorded everything about Jinxx," said Pan. "Really when can I see them,". "After we go to the park," said Pan. _

"_Trunks I'm disappointed in you but it seems like this was meant to be," said Bulma. "Son next time use a condom I learn that the hard way," said Vegeta. "Don't worry dad that won't happen for a long time," said Trunks. "Trunks before you go where is your sister," asked Bulma. "On a date with Goten bye guys see you later," said Pan. _

After that the three went to the park. "I'm so sorry and tell me what happen in the party because I still believe that I never drank and I don't remember having a hangover," asked Trunks. "Daddy would you push me on the swings,". Trunks smile and nodded "Sure buddy". Then the two ran to the swings and Pan giggle and ran too. "Now tell me the story,". "Would it be alright if I tell when we get home right now lets have fun," said Pan.

They went on money bars, swings, slides, and the seesaw. Their day was fill with laughter. Then they went to Pan's home.

"Mom dad were home," said Pan. "Did you guys have fun," asked Videl. "Yea but I think Jinxx is getting sleepy again," said Trunks. Jinxx was in his father's arm and he truly did look sleepy again. "Mommy would you sing me the song again," said Jinxx. Videl smile. "Where's Gohan," asked Trunks. "The school needed him," said Videl. "Call me when dinner is ready come on Trunks," said Pan.

Trunks then follow her up the stairs. "Just go into the door with a green dragon on it and wait for me I'll be there in a moment," said Pan while going to her own room. Trunks walked to the green dragon door and went in. He was surprise and jealous of the kid. Pan then walked in with a guitar. Jinxx smile. "Just put him on his bed," said Pan. After he put his son to bed Pan sit on the floor then Trunks follow suit. Once Jinxx was set Pan started to play.

Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes

With a voice, wielding power of the ancient nord art

Believe, believe, the dragonborn comes

It's an end to evil, of all skyrim's foe

Beware, beware, the dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the dragonborn's comes

Jinxx was now sleeping. Pan then stands up to kiss his forehead. Trunks then sat next to him on his bed and whisper "I'll be the best dad that I can be" then kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair softly and left the room with Pan. "Let's go to my room,".

"Now explain everything to me now," said Trunks "Well you already know about the sweet-talking about going to the party and drinking. But the sex is where you are confuse,". Trunks nodded "But I believe that I never had a sip of alcohol and also I don't remember having a hangover or waking up naked,". "I think something happen after I left. After doing "that" I panic and got my clothes back on and left the room but I was beginning to feel a little sober but at the time I didn't know that having sex would lead to pregnancy if I did I might have never gone to the party but I don't regret anything anymore he makes me happy we created life," she said.

"I still can't remember but I believe you after proving that I'm the father that part of the past doesn't matter to me I just wish you would have told me or even look for me," he said. "Trunks I was scare I was even more scare in the doctor appointments then child birth," she said. He asked "Why what happen,". Pan started to cry "I was only 13 my body wasn't fully ready to carry a child not even child birth and they all told me to abort but I didn't I fought to the end and he is healthy now I'm glad that I didn't give up on him,".

"I was wish I was there for you and give you a shoulder to cry on but I'm here now everything would be alright I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to love you both until the very end," he said. Pan cried out of joy.

"Now I have to ask when did you play the guitar," he asked. "Well one day I went out to a shopping center and there was a store called "Sam ask" and so I went to check it out and I saw this guitar right here and I just played one string and the little guy kicked and I did it again and he kicked again so on that day I learned and played the guitar for him," she said. "But you were pregnant aren't girls at a young age afraid to go out and be looked out of pity just because their pregnant," he asked. "True but I was wearing a disguise so no one can know that I was pregnant omg you should of seen me I had a blonde wig and green eyes contacts and I was wearing makeup and I did a pretty good job that my mom took a picture want to see it," she said. Trunks nodded. She then went to the closet to get out the album. "Here it is," she said. He bursted out laughing and she asked him what's wrong.

After he clam down he said "You look like a mini Marron but with green eyes instead. Whoa you look huge in this one,". "Well no duh it's not like you stay flat while being pregnant,". "Hey show me the videos that your mom recorded,". "Alright there all in my laptop lets get comfy first,".

Trunks and Pan was sitting on her bed with their backs against the wall. Pan was leaning onto his shoulder. The laptop was on Trunks' lap. "Alright lets start from the beginning when my stomach started to show," then she press play.

"_Hey Honey how are you feeling today," said Videl. "Well my stomach is now showing I need to get out of school now before it gets even better I don't if anyone already noticed it," said Pan. "Alright sweetheart I'll get you out now but I'm home-schooling you and I'm not going easy on you just because you're my daughter," said Gohan. "Hey let me see that belly," said Videl. Pan lifted up her shirt only to see the growing baby bump "Mom why are you recording all this," Pan asked pulling down her shirt. "Just in case you found the baby's father so he can see everything that has happen," said Videl. "If we ever found him I'm going to break every bone in his body," said Gohan. "Well we'll never find him," Pan said angrily then stormed off to her room. "Remember honey don't stress its bad for the baby," Videl said. After that was said she shut off the video camera._

"I'm glad he didn't broke my bones but I'm still scare and I know he doesn't like me for what I did. Now which is next," said Trunks. Pan smile "The next one is me after three months doing a my first ultra sound,".

"_Hello Pan I understand that you refuse to abort your baby and that is fine but I'll pray for you two now let's check that baby,". Even though Pan went to look for a doctor for the baby many had told her to abort but she never gave up and the doctor right now Pan likes her. After getting the stuff ready they're all looking at the computer screen. "Well that's your baby right there,". Pan then smile and cry out of joy. "I'm sorry to say that I can't see the gender yet until about one or two more months," the doctor said. "It's alright thank you doctor may we have a picture of the baby," said Videl. The doctor nodded and printed out the picture. Once the doctor gave them the photo she then left the room. "Mom that's my baby it's so small," said Pan looking at the photo. _

"I still have that picture I'll show it to you later," she said. "If I was there I might have said that were having a monkey then a human baby," he said. "This one is a funny one I ask dad a funny request of food," she said.

"_I'm really hungry," said Pan. Once she said that Gohan was quietly leaving the room. "Dad I want a sandwich with pickles, chips, ham, strawberries, ketchup, and ice cream," she said. "We don't have any strawberries or ice cream," he said nervously. Pan had a look that can go against Vegeta "Well then go GET SOME," she said. Gohan then ran to the garage. "Thanks daddy," she said sweetly. "Honey you know you could have ask me to do it," Videl said. Pan shook her head " Na let daddy suffer,". Videl giggle._

"I'm glad I wasn't there but that a really strange combination of food," he said. "I know and I feel bad for dad my hormones were all jacked up," she said. "I love the part where your dad tried to walk away," he said. "I know I mean he already had to deal with this with my mom and now me it was pretty funny," she said. "Next one please," he said. "This one is when we found out the gender,".

"_I'm hoping it's a girl," Videl said. "Mom I hoping for a boy," said Pan. "Most girls want a girl but I agree with you Pan I always wanted a boy in the family," said Gohan not realizing what he said. "You mean you didn't want me as a girl," said Pan crying. "Aw Shit no I always wanted a girl I'm just saying that it would be nice to have a boy too that's all," said Gohan. Pan had stop crying quickly and smile. "Ms. Pan Son," said a nurse. _

_The three follow the nurse to a room. "Alright just wait for the doctor," then the nurse left the room. After five minutes of waiting the doctor came. "Alright Pan how are you feeling," said the doctor. "My feet is sore from walking around with this big belly and I eat weird stuff, and my hormones is all messed up," said Pan. The doctor lifted up her shirt and put the thing with gel on her belly. "Don't worry Pan all that is normal for someone who is pregnant. Ok Pan congrats it's a boy," she said. "In your face honey," said Gohan. "Shut up Gohan. May we have another picture of that," said Videl. The doctor nodded. _

"Aw it's a boy_," _said Trunks. Pan look at him and smile. Then he lean in for a simple and quick kiss. Pan then show him the picture when they found out the gender. "Now I see a human baby then a monkey," he said. Pan giggle. "This one is me giving birth,".

"_Sweetheart just one more week then he'll be outside," said Gohan. Pan cling to bed frame "I think he want out now my water broke," she said. "VIDEL HONEY PAN IS HAVING THE BABY," shouted Gohan running around the house with Videl. Pan just sweat drop. After Gohan shouted for Videl he dropped the camera on the floor. Pan bend down to pick it up and video herself. "Hey baby your going to watch this when your older. Your mommy is going to have you and it hurts real bad but I still love you," Pan then look from left to right to see no one around her and whisper "and the guy with lavender hair I'm having your baby right now and hope I'll find you soon so we can be a real family,"._

"_Come on honey let's go," said Videl. _

Pan switch to another video

"_Ok Pan your ready to push now let's get her to another room," said Pan's doctor. After a few minutes Pan was ready to push. "Ok Pan push,". Pan had push and push for hours._

"_Alright Pan just a few more push I can see the head,". "I can't push anymore I'm so tired,". "Come on honey I know your body can't take much more but your almost there don't give up on what your were fighting for nine months," said Videl. Pan nodded. She gave two final push then all she heard was a baby cry. Pan then fell back. "Omg she's not breathing she's not breathing," said Gohan panicking. "I'm gonna need you two to step out so we can take care of this,". "No wait Pan is breathing again omg she scared me," said Videl. "I'm sorry I fell into deep sleep but I remember that I need to wake up for a special someone where's my baby," said Pan tiredly._

_The nurse then gave the baby back to it's mother "Everything seems fine,". "Hi baby I'm your mommy look at you so small,". At the same time the mother and the baby did a gurgling sound "Jinxx you own me a soda,". The baby giggle. Pan said Jinxx again and he giggle again. "Jinxx you like that name uh I like it too don't you think ," Pan said looking at her parents. _

"_It's the same for you Chichi was in the room and she said something about hitting Goku with a frying Pan and you started to giggle and so then your name was Pan," said Videl. "Hey there little guy you sure cause a lot of problems for your mom especially me," said Gohan._

"I can't believe you almost died," he said. "Well I did told you my body wasn't fully ready for child birth but I did it we both lived and life is great," she said. "Well I need to go home now," he said. Pan frown "Would you like to help me gave him a bath,". Trunks then nodded.

The two then walked to their son room. Trunks woke up the boy and Pan grab his pj and underwear. Pan walk to the bathroom and started the bath. Trunks help Jinxx get out of his clothes. Pan left the restroom to get his bath toy which of course is a water dragon.

"You sure love dragons a lot huh which is your favorite," said Trunks. Jinxx then smile "I like Shenron,". "Oh I know that dragon legend said that he is magical," Trunks said. "It's mommy favorite dragon too," said Jinxx. Pan smile "Yes it is and how do you know who is Shenron Trunks,". "I once had a thing for dragons," he said. "Now I know where he gets his love for dragons but I'm guessing he is more obsess with them then you were," Pan said. Trunks nodded.

"Mommy would you tell me the story of Shenron again," said Jinxx. "A thousand of years ago there was a dragon name Shenron and legend says he is magical. He was a savior along with a man name Kakarot. But Shenron isn't always there you could only see and find him once a year. Because you need the seven magical dragon balls. Once you gather them you can summon the mighty Shenron. The reason why he is magical is because he can grant you three wishes. Anything you desires expect force love and you can't bring back someone from the dead twice. The savior Kakarot was the only man to ever found them. Many evil men has tried to get their hands on them but fail. After Kakarot defeated his foes all he wishes is to restore the peace that was taken over the years,".

"I can see why you love Shenron," said Trunks. "Alright that's enough talking Jinxx needs to be clean for dinner. Trunks would you get me that shampoo up there," she said. Trunks reach to the top of the shower and got the shampoo and handled it to her. "Oh no I'm not doing it you are," said Pan with a smirk. "Daddy would you take a bath with me like mommy use too," said Jinxx. Trunks look at his son in shock and mouth the words _Lucky son of a bitch_ "Sorry son not today maybe later ok time to make you clean," said Trunks.

Trunks was having a hard time taking him a bath for he never washed up a little kid before. "Uh am I getting some on your eyes son," he asked. Jinxx just play with his water dragon "No daddy,". After getting the shampoo off he now ask "Okay now what's next Pan,". "Now you wash his body. You can do it you done it before with your own body," she said.

Trunks grabbed the soap and the rag and he rub them together "Alright buddy stand up now," then he rub the rag all over the boy's body. After his bath was over Jinxx was wrapped around in a towel. "All nice and clean huh," said Trunks. Jinxx nodded. "Let's get you all dry up now and get into your pjs," said Pan.

After he was dress up they went downstairs and just in time too. Gohan just came back home. "Hey daddy," said Pan. "Hey Gohan," said Trunks slightly afraid. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you yet," said Gohan. "Honey glad your home," said Videl and then she kissed his cheek. "Alright well I'm off now Pan see you at school and I'll see you later my son," said Trunks. He kiss Pan's forehead and his son cheek. Then he left with a smile.

"So I take it you finally told him," said Gohan. Pan nodded. "I'm hungry mommy," said Jinxx. "Just wait a moment I'm almost done ok sweetie," said Videl. "Why don't you help set up the table how does that sound," said Pan. "Yay," said the little boy running to the kitchen and his mother follow. "So what were having tonight," asked Gohan. "You'll know soon," said Videl.

**After dinner**

Pan took Jinxx to brush his teeth and hers too then took him to his room again "Did you have fun today with daddy,". "Yea but why was daddy being scary earlier," he asked. "It was nothing okay nothing to worry about. I'm glad you have fun sweet dreams," said Pan then she kiss his cheek and left.

**Back with Trunks**

The smile that he had on his face never left. "I'm really falling for her," he said to himself. "I have a son… I have a son… I have a son… I HAVE A SON WOOOOO," after that was said he ran on home screaming he has a son. Once he got home he still shouted.

"I HAVE A SON oh hey Goten have fun hey guess what I'M A FATHER," he said. "Oh I knew from the day he was at school," Goten said. "What how in hell did you knew before any of us," asked Bra. Goten shrug "I mean it was completely obvious,". "How come that was obvious but my feelings for you isn't," said Bra. "Guys guys calm down the only thing that's important is that I'm a father and I'm so happy that I can just do something crazy," said Trunks. "Maybe punching your father is the crazy thing to do," said Bulma.

Trunks did actually punch him. It was so hard he fell on his back. "You better run," said Vegeta. Trunks then turn around to the front door and yelled "I'M A FUCKING FATHER," while he was being chase by his own father. Bulma, Bra, and Goten were outside enjoying the scene.

"I think his playboy personality is finally destroy," said Goten. "All thanks to Pan and their son," said Bra. "I never seen my son this happy,". Goten then took out his phone and recorded Vegeta chasing Trunks while he is still yelling that he is a father. "This is so going on youtube,".


End file.
